The present invention relates to providing a fast redial system of the last number stored in a telephone dial buffer of a telephone unit, and is particularly applicable to cordless telephones having a portable handset and a base unit.
Presently, telephones, and particularly cordless telephones, having a redial capability requiring the user to manually go "on" hook and then "off" hook in order to use the redial function if the number dialed was busy and the call was not completed. This has proved to be very bothersome and inconvenient particularly for some cordless phones where going "on" hook and "off" hook are not simple procedures.
The present invention eliminates such undesirable operational conditions so that the telephone provides an "on" hook and "off" hook control when the redial key of the handset is enabled.